Pyrolysis is a process in which hydro-carbon based matter is decomposed in an anaerobic environment by the application of heat. In its simplest form, known as batch processing, the material (feedstock) to be pyrolyzed is placed in an air tight container (reactor vessel) with an attached condensing unit, and an exothermic heat source is initiated. As the feedstock decomposes, it gives off gaseous vapors, including condensed oils, and non condensable materials that must be captured in other manners. At the end of the process, gases will cease to be given off and the reactor vessel will contain a mixture of carbon and char which must be cleaned out. The amount of time for this typical pyrolysis process to complete is dependent on the amount and type of feedstock.
This type of batch processing may be converted to a continuous feed process by converting the reactor vessel into a long horizontal tube in which the material is moved from one end of the tube (inlet) to the other end (outlet) by a screw auger turned by a motor. The auger may be either conventional or shaft-less providing that a method is left for gases to move freely throughout the length of the tube. The anaerobic environment is maintained through the use of vacuum pumps, air lock valves, and the optional introduction of nitrogen. However, these continuous feed processes to date have not been as efficient as would be desirable, are not controllable to the extent necessary to raise efficiency. Furthermore, current systems are completely immobile, requiring huge amounts of feedstock to be brought to the site where the continuous feed process device has been permanently installed.
Thus, an improved continuous feed process device for pyrolysis, and method of performing pyrolysis, would be well received in the art.